I Have You
by JoHarvelle23
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both FBI agents with horrid pasts. What happens when both agents must stay late one night doing work with only each other to keep company? One shot Destiel FBI AU. SEXUAL CONTENT! For everyone that enjoyed this, there is a morning after. It's another story called, "Something More."


Dean looked over at the computer screen to check the time. 11:45pm. Son-of-a-bitch. He should have been home hours ago, but had been loaded with last minute paperwork that had lead all through the late afternoon and evening.

This week had been hectic. His partner, and brother, Sammy, had both captured a serial killer and two robbers. It had been a great feeling to put the bastards to prison, but after the congrats there was always the damn paper work.

Dean had let Sam head home a few hours ago to be with Jess. His little brother did a lot and deserved some time with his girl. That, however, left Dean to finish off all the work. He sighed deeply as he looked down at the few papers he had left. Just a few more minutes...

He was focused on his work for a few more seconds until he heard the swivel of a chair. Dean looked up to find the person behind the noise.

Dean hadn't paid attention to see if anyone was here, assuming he was alone. Looking up he found that one of the agents, Castiel Novak, was still here. He seemed to be focused on his screen.

Deciding he deserved a good 5 minute break, Dean made his way toward the other FBI agent.

Castiel had just rewinded the crime scene video from earlier today that he and Gabriel, his partner and brother, had recorded. It showed the gruesome images of dismembered body parts in a few freezers in a storage room.

There had to be a clue he was missing, he just needed to find it. Rubbing his eyes with tiredness and frustration, Cas put his head down and inhaled a deep breath. 'God damn this job,' he thought.

He hadn't realized someone had come near him until he felt the soft touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking up he faced the forest green eyes, freckled filled face of agent Dean Winchester.

"Are you okay Agent Novak?" The younger man asked as he looked at him in slight concern.

"Oh no. Just this crime. Sometimes it can be too much to handle."

Dean nodded in understanding, knowing full well what he meant.

Deciding he needed his own break, Cas turned away from the screen and looked up at Dean, "So why are you staying here so late Agent Winchester?"

Those damn blue eyes.

Dean had noticed Castiel set his head down on his table and had grown slightly worried. As he neared him he had patted him on his shoulder to make sure he was okay.

It was when he took a good long look at Castiel's face that he realized he was looking at an ethereal being.

Castiel's eyes where a shimmering sea blue, his lips pale yet luscious, and that voice? It took all of Dean's will power not to pull Castiel in for a kiss.

A kiss? Had Dean really been thinking about that? He cursed himself considering the circumstances. Here, Cas was talking to him about a murder case and he was thinking of ways to have the older man moan out his name in that gravelly voice.

Dean, realizing Cas had asked him a question, he came out of his inner thoughts to respond.

"Just had to finish paperwork, nothing more. And by the way Agent Novak, call me Dean."

Dean gave a wink with a cocky smile as he leaned against a desk next to Cas', relaxing a bit.

Castiel nodded and gave a small smile.

"Very well 'Dean,' congratulations on the capture of three men this week. You and your brother are amazing. And if we're on a first name basis, you can call me Cas."

Castiel smiled with a hint of red on his cheeks.

Dean nodded and allowed his smile to grow wider.

"Thanks Cas. It's really Sam who finds the bad guys, I'm just there as back up."

Castiel nodded. He saw a hint of pride in Dean's eye when he spoke of his brother. It was something he could admire.

"Well nonetheless, great job."

Both men looked at each other for a moment, neither wanting to return to their work or stop the conversation. It was Castiel, who decided to break the ice.

"Would you care to join me for some coffee in the staff room?" Castiel asked nonchalantly.

Dean nodded eagerly. "I could kill for some coffee, sure. Lead the way."

Both men walked side by side as they walked the short distance to the staff room. All the while, neither could help but feel drawn to the other. There was electricity between them as they walked to the room.

Finally making it, Dean decided to take a seat and await the coffee.

Castiel turned the coffee machine on and waited as the water boiled. He turned his back to the counter and looked over at Dean sitting casually in his seat.

"So tell me about yourself?" Dean asked, striking up a conversation.

"What is it you want to know?" Castiel questioned back.

"Anything. Hobbies, interests, why you joined the agency, childhood."

Castiel thought about it for a moment before responding. Words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Hobbies: when I have some spare time I enjoy drawing or playing my piano. I won't brag, but I admit I'm pretty good with both. Interests: well I enjoy taking in all nature has to offer...it's nice to think for one second that life can be beautiful rather than this evil, wicked thing." Castiel put his head down, memories from his childhood coming back.

He didn't hesitate to begin talking about those memories.

"When I was seven years old my older brother Balthazar was killed. He was only 14...it took years to find the murderer. In those years my family fell apart. We use to be happy, a great 'All American Family'. After...the fighting began. My brothers... they wanted nothing to do with each other. Gabriel and I stuck through it. Michael and Lucifer, my eldest brothers, they...they never did get over it. It took 20 years until someone was arrested. His name was Crowley. The only reason he killed Balth...was because he was gay. It still baffles me...

Through it all there was still one FBI agent who helped me. He never left my family's side, especially mine. It's because of him that I decided to be an agent. His name is Bobby Singer. He's retired now, but we still talk. If he hadn't been there I'm not sure I would have survived all these years..."

Castiel looked away from Dean as he finished speaking. He could feel the sting of tears. It was unclear to him why he had told Dean his child hood secrets. It had just seemed right. Now, however, Cas looked away from the emerald green eyes of Dean Winchester. He didn't want to see the pity and sympathy. He had grown up and grown out of this.

He hadn't realized Dean had moved until he felt his chin being lifted by Dean's hand to face him. Looking into those green eyes he didn't see the pity he was sure to see. Instead he saw understanding.

"You're not alone, Cas. You're not alone."

Dean gave a warmth filled smile before moving his hand away and heading over to the coffee machine that ringed, signaling it was ready to be served.

So-of-a-bitch. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't be touching Cas like that. It had been to hard to resist, though. Seeing the pain in his eyes, the pain he knew to well. He had just wanted him to know he wasn't alone in this.

As Dean poured him and Cas a cup of coffee he began talking.

"My mom was killed when I was five. She died in a fire, but my dad always suspected that it was murder. He first started drinking...unable to cope with her death. I was left home looking after Sam, making sure he did great in school, and always had enough food and clothes. Sometimes I wouldn't eat for days...I always made sure it was Sam who ate...It was Bobby, Uncle Bobby for me, who saved us from that hell hole and got my dad better. It was here when my dad entered the force. My family was getting better...that was until my dad died...

He had been on a case...he figured out who killed my mom...He was gonna kill the bastard...They met in an abandonded warehouse...It was planned...they both died...

I ended up raising Sam. After my dad died... I knew what I wanted to do. So here I am."

Dean cleared his throat as he felt the threat of a tears spilling out.

He turned to face Castiel, awating his response. He wasn't prepared for Cas' closness. He was only mere centimeters away from him.

Both men looked into each other's eyes and then went to look at each other's lips.

Not hesitiating, Dean closed the gap with his lips, pulling Cas in by his blue tie.

Castiel had been caught off guard by Dean's sudden pull and touch of lips. Its not like he didn't want it, because he did very much.

His arms wraped around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel Dean's hands move to wrap around his waist.

Castiel needed more. He growled into Dean's ear, "Give me more Dean."

Dean gasped at the sudden command, turning hard instatntly, the fabric entraping his cock becoming unbearable.

Cas smirkied, feeling Dean's member against his thigh. He moved his own hand to palm Dean's bulge, allowing for a moan to escape Dean's lips.

"Casss..."

Castiel kissed Dean's neck. Sucking at the skin, leaving purplish bruises in his wake. It only illicited more sounds from Dean's mouth.

Withing seconds, Cas had fallen to his knees. He quickly undid Dean's belt and pulled down his slacks. The only seperation between Cas and Dean's cock was white boxers. Castiel could already make out the precome that was wetting the boxers.

Licking his lips with anticipation, Cas gave one last look to Dean before pulling Dean's boxers down and taking him into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Dean whimpered and shock as he felt Cas' mouth take him in. God that mouth. He tried to control himself from fucking into Cas' mouth.

"Cas..I...I..."

Castiel stopped. He released Dean and wiped his mouth. He raised back up to Dean's ear.

"Fuck my mouth Dean."

That was all Dean needed. As Cas returned to his prior position, Dean took a hold of Cas' hair, pulling roughly, as he began to thrust into his mouth. The sensation was amazing.

Dean could feel himself closing in on his climax. He abruptly pulled Cas up and kissed him on the lips, all tounge and mouth. He could still taste his own come in Cas' mouth. It was filthy, yet felt good.

As he pulled away he looked at Cas's face, his blue eyes lust blown with hardly the blue showing.

Den could feel his erection hit his abdominm. Looking at Cas in this state...it was..

"Beautiful."

Castiel grew flush, blood rushing to his cheeks. Dean smiled and slowly kissed his lips.

"Let me please you now Cas."

Before Cas could respond, Dean pushed Cas back to fall onto the table.

Castiel moaned out as he fell to the table. It was rough and cold, but by this point all that mattered was Dean.

Dean had shed his clothing and stood naked over Cas. His sight was doing wonders to Cas. He could feel precome leaking through his boxers and slacks, leaving a wetness on the surface of his slacks.

Dean looked Cas over, admiring his rumpled state before crawling on him. He undid his shirt and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

A trail of kisses were planted all over Cas' body. Adoring every part of him. Purplish bruises were plastered all over.

"Dean...Deeeean...Fuck!"

Smiling, Dean continued his slow torture over Cas' body until he finally pulled down his boxers. He marveled at his sight. Castiel was just...amazing.

"You're so beautiful Cas." Dean said.

Castiel pulled Dean down for a rough kiss. "Fuck me Dean..Fuck me so hard."

Dean moaned at Cas' voice before nodding. He got up and went to his back pocket taking out a condom. He then looked around and found a bottle of lotion. He came back quickly.

On top of Cas once more, Dean smoothed lotion over his fingers and slowly instered a finger into Cas' tight, hot hole. Castiel cried out from the pleasure before nodding to have Dean continue.

Dean moved his finger around, widening the hole. He slowly inserted another finger, and then a third. He pulled his fingers in and out, hitting Cas' prostate after some searching.

Castiel could only see stars. He let out a silent cry. His body shacking, pushing up to have Dean's fingers deeper in him.

When Dean was sure Cas was ready, he took his fingers out of Cas. He unwrapped the condom, put it on himself, and smoothed lotion over his cock before postioning himself over Cas.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it all week baby." Dean growled into Cas' ear as he pushed himself into Cas.

The first thrust was slow. Dean made sure not to hurt Cas. When he was sure the man under him was okay, he began pushing in faster.

Castiel gripped at Dean's back, scrapping and leaving blooded marks. He moaned out Dean's name as he continued pushing into him. Cas' own hips moved up to meet Dean's thrusts.

For a moment Dean paused. He opened his eyes fully to look at Cas. He moved slightly and pushed back into Cas, this time hitting his prostate.

"FUCK!"

Castiel gripped Dean so tightly his knuckles turning white. Dean continued pushing, having Cas undo himself underneath him.

Castiel began to scrunch up his face, his muscles tensing up. Dean knew what would be happening soon. He leaned down and whispered into Cas' ear.

"Come Cas. I have you. Come...for me..."

It was these words alone that had Castiel let go of his restraints and come all over Dean. He screamed Dean's name all through his orgasam until his body finally relaxed and fell against the cold, hard table.

Seeing Cas fall apart was all Dean needed until he too climaxed and released his hot while liquid. Dean yelled out Cas' name. He collapsed on top of the other man, the both of them breathing heavily.

A few seconds later Dean gently came out of Cas. He got up, disgarderd his condom, picked up a shirt from the floor, and came back to lay with Cas on the table. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding the man tightly.

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, "You did have me."

Dean smiled warmly, "I told you I did."

Both men stayed there, embraced with each other, smiles plastered on their faces. They may have had horrible pasts, but in this moment, both men relaxed and both knew that now, now they could have the happiness they deserved.


End file.
